Dealing with the FuturePast
by jdog4242
Summary: When the leaf village is destroyed, leaving just Naruto and Hinata alive, what are they to do but go back in time with the help of Kurama, right all the wrongs, left all the rights, and make the world a much more interesting place.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: **So, welcome to my new story. To readers of my previous story, im sorry, but it is on hold for the foreseeable future. This story i have planned out better, and will hopefully work out better because of it.

Now, for the info on this story. THIS IS AN AU. THIS IS A HUUUGE AU. I do not want any comments about how this event is wrong or that thing happened differently. It is NaruHina and it is time travel. Some of the ideas in it are based on things i have read in other fanfics, especially time travel ones. I would like to apologize in advance to any authors that I end up borrowing from and pray for your understanding in my attempts to make this my own. However, if you do have an issue, please pm me and i will do my best to fix any issues you have with my story. Also, in this story, Naruto and Hinata will be reeeeaaaaly OP. This is on purpose, as the main enemy in this story is fate and their own minds, not any enemy ninja's.

Kurama text will be in **bold**

For readers of my previous story, i will start to reply to reviews in pm form when possible instead of in the A/N of the next chapter.

Anyways, onto the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or the concept of time travel. I do own a laptop and this is what I have decided to do use it for.

Naruto and Hinata are running through the forest, trying to run from the tragedy they had seen. It was supposed to be a happy time for the couple. Naruto had just been sworn in as Hokage earlier that month, and their wedding was supposed to be in a few weeks. Unfortunately, that seemed to be on hold as the village had been destroyed, and their entire wedding party was dead.

Orochimaru had shown up at the village while Naruto and Hinata were off on a vacation to celebrate his new position. The village probably would have been able to hold off this threat, especially with their allies from the sand, but the problems didn't stop their. Apparently the Akatsuki didn't get the message that Naruto was away and decided that it was the right time to invade and grab him. In the ensuing fight, the entire village was destroyed. The only survivors were from the sand, and even Gaara ended up falling, trying to defend the village of his friend.

When Naruto and Hinata got back to the village, their mood quickly changed from elation to abject horror. Their home was destroyed and their friends were all dead. If Naruto had not made nice with Kurama, he would have been released in the ensuing rage. After all the rage had been released, Naruto and Hinata both collapsed into each other and wept through the night. They awoke to the smell of fire and their hopes that yesterday had just been a horrible nightmare faded quickly when they opened their eyes.

In silent agreement, both of them started to run from the village, run from the pain and run from their thoughts. Neither of them knew where they were running, but both of them knew they needed to get there. Neither of them had spoken any words since Naruto's rage, simple because neither of them knew what to say. Suddenly, Hinata stopped stock still and then fell down next to a tree and started to weep openly again. Naruto, feeling the same pain that his fiance was feeling, merely sat next to her and held her.

"Why did it have to happen?" Hinata managed to squeeze out over her sobs "Why did everyone have to die?"

Naruto, not knowing what words to say did all he could think to do, and pulled Hinata into his lap and held her. "At least we are together" he murmured into her hair "at least we have each other".

Hinata slowly quieted her sobs, at said "we didn't even manage to get married before the entire world fell apart".

"That isn't entirely true" Naruto said with the faintest glimmer of a smirk "we did have that ceremony with the demons".

Hinata felt the ghost of a smile start to grace her lips as she remembered that day.

_**Start Flashback**_

_ It was a warm summers eve shortly after their engagement, and Naruto and Hinata were sitting next to each other on top of Hokage Mountain. With Hiashi still not truly accepting Naruto, they still were forced to sneak out to see each other, if only until the ceremony, when Hinata would be able to move out of the Hyuga compound and move in with Naruto._

_ They were just sitting next to each other, enjoying each other company when Naruto felt a rumbling inside of him._

_ **"Hey Kit. I see you have made a move on that vixen of yours. Took you long enough"**_

_ 'What do you want?' Naruto hissed in his mind at the fox ' I'm kinda enjoying the moment'._

_ **"Fine, I wont share my news with you. I won't tell you of the great honour you have been given the privilege of receiving"**_

_'Fine. Tell me quickly' Naruto ground out._

_ **"Hang on, let me pull Hinata into this conversation, she will want to hear it as well."**_

_With that, he pulled Hinata into Naruto's mind scape with them. Hinata asked what was going on, and Naruto explained that Kurama had something he just HAD to tell them._

_ **"Yes, the kit is right. After months of manoeuvring, I have finally gotten the demon council to allow me to preform a certain ritual with the two of you, a sort of demon marriage ritual if you will. However, unlike a regular marriage, a demon marriage is respected in the demon realm and will allow all demons to see your bond. It also binds your chakra together, allowing for unparallelled amounts of teamwork in the field and massive ability boosts in both people. However, as it binds your chakra together, there is no such thing as a divorce, and if one of you dies, it will drag the other down with them."**_

_After a little discussion, both Naruto and Hinata decided they were wiling to undergo this ritual, and Kurama preformed it right there, that same night. They never told anyone about it and hid the benefits from everyone. Because of the chakra binding, Hinata also gained the ability to her Kurama whenever he talked to Naruto, and the ability to enter the tailed cloak when needed. Naruto also gained some special abilities, but that is a story for a later time._

_**End Flashback**_

**"Hey Kits, I have a crazy idea to fix everything, just hear me out. ****I have a way to send the three of us back in time, to before everything went horribly wrong, back to your births. You will be sent back with the same abilities that you have now, just in younger bodies and with the time needed to fix all he issues. You both may even be able to save those that mean the most to you. All you have to do is say yes."**

Naruto and Hinata shared a look, and realized that they both would try anything to avoid the world they lived in right then.

They both turned to face the fox, and with once voice said "yes."

The world around them faded to white and they were whisked away from each other in a swirl of white.

**A/N:** And that's a chapter done! Questions abound, what power does Naruto have? Who are these people that mean the most to them? How obvious are the answers to these questions? Should I stop asking these questions? Will anybody actually try to answer these questions in a review?

Next up, Re-Birth!


	2. Re-Birth

**A/N:** Welcome to chapter 2! I was blown away by the response to my first chapter, huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, or followed, and also to whoever added it to its first ever collection! Also, I wish this site allowed for more than 2 genre tags, but oh well, just imagine this story says humour as well. Anyways, I don't have a lot to say for this chapter so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, if I did, Naruto would be less of an idiot with Hinata

As the world came back into colour, Naruto realized something. He should have specified that he wanted to come back in time to AFTER his birth, not during. There is something about being able to see and remember your own birth that just puts you in a bad place. NOBODY deserves to see what happens during birth in quite such excruciating detail. After a couple of seconds, he just closed his eyes and thought of happy thoughts. 'Hmmm, Hinata, us just laying on the couch, cuddling, OH GOD, if we ever have children, Hinata will go through this'. With this thought, Naruto promptly fainted, a fact he would be eternally grateful for later when he looked back at it.

While all of this was going on, Minato was having trouble. He had managed to get control of the fox away from Madara, but now he had to seal it somewhere, to stop this from happening again. Adding to his uneasiness, the fox wasn't even fighting him a little. It seemed more than willing to just go along with him and follow him. Needless to say, Minato was expecting a trap and kept his eye on it the whole time, but nothing ever happened, which just made him more paranoid. For Kurama, he was having great fun watching Minato get more and more jumpy without having to do anything. Naruto must have rubbed of on him a little, as he started to plan out some more pranks he could pull. Of course, Minato could tell by his face that he was planning something, and he almost lost control of himself in fright. Fortunately, or at least he thought fortunately, he managed to keep control and braced himself for the horrible thing he was going to have to do. The only way to get rid of a demon was to bind its life to that of a person and then wait for the person to die, and the only people that could be bound to demons were children, the younger the better. This was difficult enough for the Hokage, but just to add to the pain, the youngest child was his son, and the only way to get the seal needed was to sacrifice himself in a deal with the Death God.

With a sigh as he arrived at the hospital, he slowly trudged into his wife's room and felt his heart collapse in on itself at what he saw. The doctors were all rushing around the room, and his wife was slowly dying. Nobody told him this, but he could tell. He could feel his soul slowly ripping itself in two, his world crumbling until suddenly it stopped. The doctor stopped in shock as Kushina's heart started beating again and she took a breath for the first time since the birth. If any of them looked closely, they would have noticed that for a baby, Naruto looked remarkably weak, almost like he was suffering from chakra exhaustion.

'Whew, really glad I got Hinata to teach me that healing Jutsu while we were on the run, that could have gone badly without it.' Naruto thought to himself before promptly passing out again.

The doctor just took it as him falling asleep and handed him to his father, who they finally noticed was standing there, followed by a fox of some sorts. Luckily, Kurama had pulled all his chakra within himself as to not send the doctor's running from the sheer intensity of his killing intent. Minato took a final look at his wife before whispering "I'm sorry dear, but please forgive me and raise our son right" to his unconscious wife before he quietly left her room and took his son and the fox outside the walls of the city.

When he got there, he finalized the seals needed to summon the Death God, and he appeared before Minato.

"FOOLISH MORTAL, WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME? YOU KNOW THE COSTS ASSOCIATED WITH MY SERVICES." the Death God exclaimed.

"Yes of course, I understand the costs, and I am willing to pay them. You seal the nine-tailed fox inside of this child, and my soul is yours to do with what you want." Minato replied.

"THEN WE HAVE A DE-" he started to say before he was cut off by Kurama.

*In Demons Tongue*

**"****Why hello old friend, so good of you to join us." Kurama began "Before you start making deals concerning me, remember the debt you owe me."**

"What debt?" The death God stated innocently, while trying to whistle.

**"****Don't tell me you forgot last week? Poker at my house? You ran out of money, had no more souls to bargain with and matched my bet with the promise of any one favour, any place, any time? Well I would like to cash it in now." Kurama said.**

The Death God sighed, and said "Fine. I'll let you go and tell the human that you were just to powerful, even for me."

**"****Who said I wanted to go free?" Kurama responded while smiling "No, no, no, I am quite fine with the seal, it fits into my plans perfectly. I need a different favour. I need this man alive if my plans are to come to fruition. I want you to seal me into this child just as he asks, except with a weaker seal that lets me talk to the kit from the start, and I want you to do it without exacting any price from the human who summoned you. Only then will your debt be paid"**

The Death God just grumbled under his breath, mumbling about cheaters hiding cards up their sleeves, completely forgetting that he was the only one with sleeves at the latest poker night. Not really understanding what Kurama was going on about, he prepared to pay his debt, but first he had to let the human in on this deal that had been made.

*End Demon Tongue*

"Well human, I don't understand why, but you are one lucky S.O.B. The fox claimed a favour I owed him, and for some reason used it to save your life." the Death God told Minato "but don't presume to summon me again, you will not get so lucky again"

With that, he started to seal Kurama inside of Naruto, with Minato just standing of to the side, just absolutely flabbergasted as to why the fox would save his life, when he was the one sealing it inside of a person to try and kill it. Whatever the reason, he wasn't going to complain, and quietly sat off top the side until the Death God finished the seal and left the mortal plain.

Minato, still in a daze, picks up his son and starts to wander back into town, before finally ending back in the hospital, laying down next to his wife with his son lying between them. Tonight had gone better than Minato could have hoped, and while he was sure there were going to be repercussion for the events of that night, he was willing to let those happen when they happen, and just enjoy the time he had to spend with his family. As he drifted of to sleep, his final thoughts were of his family and how lucky he was to have them with him.

**A/N:** So there is chapter 2 down, and already major changes are occurring. As nobody tried to answer all the amazing questions I asked last chapter(sarcasm), I have decided to add an incentive. As I have actually planned this story out, I am offering to pm my notes for the next chapter to anyone who answers the questions I pose correctly at the end of each chapter. Some of the notes are short, some are long, and some may not actually reflect the chapter the represent fully. I have been known to change my mind once I stared writing. However, they will at least give you an idea of what is upcoming. So without any further ado, I present the first question(which is stolen from last chapter):

What power did Naruto get from his Demon Marriage with Hinata?

Honestly, I'm asking this question because I want to if I made it to obvious, or not obvious enough or what. Anyways, thanks for reading my rambling, till next time!


	3. Re-birth take two

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, I have no excuse beyond I'm lazy. Hopefully the next chapter should be up tomorrow. I'm to lazy to actually do the math, but about half maybe a little more got the answer to the question right, so congrats to them! Anyways, on to the chapter!

Pssst! Hanashi is Hinata's mom, just so you know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Or anything else worth value. But especially Naruto.

Hinata had a very similar first experience to Naruto upon coming back to the world. She didn't end up liking any more than he did. Unfortunately, she didn't ever get the privilege of fainting, so she got to experience all of the glorious moments of child birth. It was a memory that she would never forget, no matter how many lifetimes she was forced to live through, this night would be seared into her brain, no matter what she tried to do.

Other than the horrible memories, Hinata's birth was much more normal than Naruto's. No demons were sealed into her, the village wasn't just finished with fighting said demon, really, it was a much nicer day. Hinata was happy to find out, shortly after her birth, that she was still able to talk to Kurama and access his chakra. That meant that the Demon marriage still was legitimate, even in the past? Or future? Or whatever? Time travel hurt her brain.

**"****Silly kit, of course the marriage is still good, we demons aren't so rigid with time as you humans. We have long been able to travel between times, why would our contracts become void by that simple act? I admit, you have proven you****r****self smarter than most ****of your species, but come on." Kurama growled**

"Give me a break, I've just been born. Re-born?" Hinata responded "It might take me a while to make sense of this world again"

**"****Sorry, its just been a while for me. You may have seen me just minutes ago in your mind, but for me it has been millenia. The jutsu I used sent us all back to when we were BORN, it was the only way ****to send all of us back, instead of just me, so excuse me for being a little snippy. I have had to live through all the years of suffering and pain again, and while not enjoying the fights and killing. It was a little grating on me, so how about we start over? It's great to see you again kit, nothing like spending three months alone with Naruto to make you miss the company of other, less insane people. It was just three months straight with his energy from our old time, in a body with which rolling over was an accomplishment. He spent almost all of his time in the mind scape, he only left when I forced him to so his parents wouldn't think he was horribly ill." Kurama said while shuddering.**

Hinata merely laughed at this, at the thought of the torture that Kurama must have gone through, she had suffered enough at the energy of Naruto in the future, she couldn't imagine what three months straight with his energy and no release for it. As much as she was already missing Naruto, she didn't envy Kurama the three months he had to spend with him. If she could see the future, she might have changed her mind about that thought...

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

It had been to long. Naruto would have found a month away from his beloved to long, but FOUR YEARS! It was insane, sure he had to wait to actually "meet" his hime, but his parents could have gotten a move on! Even after all this time, he still would have to act like he had never met her before, their parents might find it weird if their children started kissing each other at their first meeting. It was going to be straight torture seeing her without being able to kiss her, and... well that was better left unstated. However, at the same time, he wouldn't give this up for anything, it had been too long already.

"Awww, look how well they are getting long" Kushina cooed to the other three

Kushina, Minato, Hiashi, and Hanashi were all gathered together looking at there two children who seemed to be playing together really well. In reality, they were going through the motions while holding the first real conversation they had managed to have in the four years. Sure they could pass messages through Kurama, but he was less than willing to do that as often as they would have liked, and as much as demon rules ignore time, he couldn't pull Hinata into his mind without having a seal on her, and to do that, he needed to see her, alone. He would do it today, but he thought that Hiashi might have some problems with a four year old Naruto putting a seal on his precious daughter. It turns out that when Hinata showed signs of being able to do the gentle fist, he saw her as a true heiress, instead of the weak failure he saw last time. Naruto would have done something about this, but Hinata had begged him to leave it alone, and he could never do anything to hurt his sweet hime.

During their parents conversations, Naruto and Hinata were discussing important matters as well. They had a couple of choices to make and some plans to come up with, and they didn't know when they would be able to meet up again, so they had to get through everything today. Unfortunately, this didn't leave any time for them to just talk and be together, but they understood that that would have to wait for later.

"So we're agreed? We'll try to avoid telling as many people for as long as possible, just to avoid any complications?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Hinata agreed "but we will have to let at least our parents know eventually, I mean yours is the Hokage. They do deserve to know, but we just can't let them know now, there is no way they will let their four year old's do what has to be done, and we need a couple more years to get enough strength back to be able to prove that we can protect ourselves."

"Yeah, it just makes some plans harder to complete. We, or rather I, will need to sneak out on the night of your kidnapping to avoid the whole dead ninja, dead Hizashi, bully Neji problem. All we need to do is make sure he doesn't die and we can solve a couple of problems quite easily." Naruto explained.

"After that, we probably need to let them in on the secret, because I've done as much as I can for my mother, but she needs a professional now. She still has a couple of years, but by the time that we are eight, it will be to late, and I don't think they will let us out before then without the truth." Hinata said.

Naruto agreed with her, they would have to divulge the secret, at least to some, within the next two or three years, but until then, they had to keep it hidden, which was going to be tough on both of them.

"Naruto honey, it's time to go" Kushina called out, signalling the end of their time together

"Oh no, I have to go back to baby talk. I don't want to go back to baby talk, save me Hinata-hime, save me" Naruto pleaded, but she just merely laughed before pushing him towards his parents.

"Okay mommy, bye-bye Hina, bye-bye old man" Naruto said in a childish voice as he grasped his mom's hand, for even at this age, Hiashi had already started to show his age, dealing with the Hyuga elders did that to a man.

Hiashi looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel as he heard this, until his wife put a hand on his arm and calmed him down, as Kushina and Minato were shamelessly laughing as they left the Hyuga estate.

Unseen by the adults, Naruto looked over his shoulder and kept eye contact with his hime until he rounded the corner and lost eye sight, but they kept looking straight at each other until he was in his home.

**A/N: **another chapter down. Those who saw my planning might be trying to connect the dots, but hey, my mind works weird and changes things on me as a write, so always take my planning as more of a suggestion I'm giving myself than an order.

As I said earlier, expect the next chapter much quicker than this one, sorry about the wait.

Also, fair warning, expect this story to go up in rating to M soon, I was going to try and keep it at a T level, but I need the freedom to kill characters off in story, and I don't think that's allowed in a T story. If your worried about the higher rating, don't be, the story will for the most part still be T, just with moments of M that I will warn of ahead of time.

NEXT QUESTION:

What is the plan to save Hinata's mother? Why are they leaving the village? (same question)


	4. Kidnapping

**A/N: **Sorry! I wish I had an excuse, but as it turns out I'm just really good at procrastinating, so once i stopped for a bit, i never started again, but I'm back now and there shouldn't be that long of a break again.

Also, I'm going to have to stop giving my summaries of the next chapter to people who get the questions right, as apparently my computer decided to hide my planning from me so I'm now flying blind while writing this!

**Disclaimer:** I own Naruto. Wait, that isn't right... I own a laptop. That sound better. I don't own Naruto.

Tonight was the night. Tonight Naruto had to sneak out of his house to make sure the plan worked. He trusted it would, but he reused to take any chances when it came to his hime. Unluckily, his parents seemed to think that because his dad had Sarutobi cover for him for the day, they should all have a family day, and let him stay up late. Just as it was getting too late and Naruto started to think about excuses for going to sleep early, his mom finally called it a night.

He rushed up stairs and quickly formed a shadow clone before leaping out the window.

"Hey Kurama?" He thought "can you ask Hinata what stage we are at right now".

"**Yeah, Yeah, of course, ignore the giant demon lord all night and then ask for his help. That's the way to get in his good graces" Kurama growled.**

"I'm sorry, what did you want me to do, summon you? My mom and dad were with me all day and I can't exactly talk to you while they are there, they might think I'm crazy." Naruto replied.

"**I like that summon me idea, you know how long it has been since I was last able to run free? Literally as long as you've been alive. I need to run, and eat and just be free." Kurama said.**

"Yeah, that would go over well, summon the fox my dad was willing to give his life to stop right in front of him, that would go over well. Also, just a little bit longer, we will probably have to explain ourselves after tonight and then i can summon you all I want." Naruto said.

"**Fine, fine, I'll hold you to that. Anyways, Hinata says that the Kumo nin has taken the bait and they are just outside they walls and you should use spot 16 to meet them." Kurama said.**

With that, Naruto disappeared in a flash of orange and reappeared by a kunai in the middle of the forest. He cocked his head a little and let his enhanced hearing find the sound of footsteps running through the forest and leapt to intercept them. As he flew through the forest, he couldn't hope but help that this time it would work out better.

As he cleared a final branch before a clearing he saw the Kumo nin and altered his trajectory to land right in front of him. The nin just managed to stop before he ran into Naruto.

"Heh heh, a little kid, is this the best Konoha has to try and stop me? Has Konoha really fallen so far?" He cackeled.

Naruto simply shrugged and drew a kunai. He flew at the nin, but every time he tried to slash him, he would find Hinata in his way. He couldn't risk hurting her, so he kept having to pull back his his slashes, and in a few really close calls, Hirashin away at the last second. Eventually, it became clear that it was a stalemate, Naruto was the better fighter, but with his hime in harms way, he couldn't strike at his full power.

At that moment of realization, the Kumo nin saw something that threw him for a loop. Out of a bush on the edge of the clearing, stepped out a girl he recognized, but that couldn't be, he had just kidnapped her! He looked down, up and down again, and sure enough, there were two of them. He looked down one last time and saw the girl in his arms say just one word, "Boom" then everything went black.

From the outside, Naruto and Hinata had a great view of the explosion. There plan had seemed to work.

"We have to tell our parents now, we have put it off to long. 2 years ago, we decided to tell them soon, and know we have to." Hinata said.

Naruto knew she was right, and had been thinking the same thing, but before he could respond a fist flew out and hit him in the side of the head. Apparently, the Kumo nin had a resistance to explosions.

As he went to grab his prize once again, Hinata struck out with the Jyuken and caught him right in the heart. A combination of her height putting her aim slightly off and the enemy being weak from blowing up added up to this one strike killing him where he stood.

"**Good job kit, you" Kurama started.**

"Kurama, that was an accident" Hinata interrupted "know we have to explain this and stop Naruto's dad from sacrificing my uncle to prevent war.

"I wouldn't worry about that" said a very chagrined Naruto "I put a couple of plans in effect just in case we needed them. All we can do tonight is go to sleep and deal with this in the morning."

The next morning, Minato had a headache. He got in that morning and the first thing he hears is that the Kumo ambassador was killed by a jyuken strike, and had been seen carrying the Hyuga heir at high rate of speed last night. While Konoha could handle Kumo, Iwa was just chomping at the bit to attack him, and he didn't think the village could handle both villages at once, especially when there alliance with sand was falling apart, and probably wouldn't survive an actual declaration of war.

So it was with a heavy heart that he started off towards the Hyuga estate to talk to Hiashi. As he arrived at the gate he asked the guards for an audience with Hiashi. One of the guards left, presumably to go talk to Hiashi, so Minato took a step back and waited. It was a bit of a shock when the guard returned with Hinata at her side, and fully dressed in ceremonial robes.

"Greetings Hokage" Hinata started "and how may the Hyuga clan help you today?"

"I need to ask your father some question, unfortunately" Minato replied

"I'm very sorry, but that just won't be possible today. He has taken today for meditation and will be unavailable for the foreseeable future. I'm sure if you asked me, I would do my best to answer your questions" Hinata said.

"Very well" Minato replied "last night, the Kumo ambassador was killed by a Jyuken strike, and I need to know who did it. We can ill afford a war right now, and we need to try to appease Kumo before they strike"

"Of course honoured Hokage, it was I who killed him. He tried to kidnap me, so i fought back." Hinata replied shortly.

This threw Minato for a loop, he didn't expect a confession this easily let alone for it to be the six year old heir.

"I'm going to need you to come with me" Minato said.

"Ah. That would be where our problem is. I refuse to leave the Hyuga grounds while my father is indisposed, perhaps if you came back tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

Minato knew this had gone to easily so he was partially expecting this, but when he reached to grab her and Hirashin away, he was interrupted by an orange flash in front of him and shocked when his six year old appeared in front of him.

"Nobody touches her" Naruto growled out.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? Minato asked

Naruto sighed and turned to Hinata "get your parents and take them to conference room 3. It's time."

Minato still looked confused and Naruto sighed "I'll explain everything in a bit, but first we have to go get mom."

And with that they disappeared in an orange flash.

**A/N:** I have a poll up on my profile, please go vote on it, it will close in 3 or 4 chapters.


End file.
